gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Harkness
Alexander "Axel" Harkness is a councilatory member of the Rossetta-Black coven. Originally a member of the Rossetta Psionic Coven, he agreed to remain loyal to the coven once it merged with the Black coven in the early 1900s. Since then, he has slowly worked his way up in coven ranks and now serves on the coven's primary democratic council. He is also romantically involved with Mira Rossetta-Black, which has caused some conflict between himself and other council members over the years - however, lately, their on-again-off-again relationship is not seen as a threat. He is a semi-active character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Jack Falahee. Appearance Axel is commonly described as having a rather average appearance. There is nothing particularly stand out about him, which allows him to seamlessly blend into almost all his surroundings. He does exude a carefree confidence though, which some find attractive. He is on the shorter side, standing at only around 5 feet 8 inches tall. Character While his physical appearance might not be anything special, Axel's personality is completely standout. Boisterous and impulsive, his life's motto would be "it's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission". Needless to say, he is more of a do-er than a thinker, which does often land him in some trouble. Thankfully, he has learned to reel in his reckless tendencies over the years - though he still has a habit of blurting out whatever he's thinking without much regard for how other's might feel. Some believe this trait to be an admirable expression of blunt honesty, while more sensitive folk might perceive him as rude or inappropriate. Very similar to his partner and the head of his coven, Mira, Axel grew up relatively isolated. This largely accounts for why he is the way he is. However, unlike Mira, Axel was exposed to a much harsher environment throughout his childhood and adolescence. After the murder of his parents, Axel developed a deep distrust of other vampiric species - which only intensified after the fall of the trueborn Rossetta in the early 20th century. As such, he is a traditional psionic who believes in keeping bloodlines pure and that turned sanguines possess a savage nature which can never be overcome. All that being said, Axel does have a number of good qualities as well. He is practical, ambitious, and always stays true to his word. Family and Relationships Although Axel's bloodline extends back many generations, he is the last pure-blooded member of the small psionic vampiric house of Harkness. His parents and two younger siblings were murdered at the hands of the Black Winter in 1856, when Axel was only 14 years old. Taken from their home to sustain the Davikov's newfound preference for psionic blood, Axel barely escaped with his life. To this day, he still largely blames himself for the death of his family, as he believes there might have been someway he could have rescued them, had he not ran away. * Parents: Jonathan and Danica Harkness * Siblings: Bridget and Thomas Harkness. Axel has been romantically involved with Mira Rossetta-Black since he first arrived at the new coven headquarters some 30 years ago. The two have an open relationship, which was decided upon since neither of them seem to be particularly good at remaining monogamous faithful to each other. They are infamous for "breaking up" after even small arguments, only to "get back together" again hours later. They have one son, Paxton, who is 20 years old.